Good Wife
by crazycatt71
Summary: A little Jack & Ianto smut involving an apron and high heels


Ianto juggled the bags he was carrying, trying not to drop anything as he waited for the cog door to roll open. It took him a minute to realize the Hub was empty, even Jack's office was dark. He set the bags on the counter of the kitchenette, then carried Jack's dry cleaning up to his office. A quick check showed Jack wasn't in his bunker. He didn't answer his phone when Ianto called. Ianto frowned and wondered what to do next. If the team had gone out on a call, he din't want to disturb them, but he did want to know what was going on. He hit Tosh's number on his speed dial and waited for her to pick up.

"Hello." Tosh answered.

"Hi, Tosh, it's Ianto. Where is everybody?" he asked.

"Jack sent us all home," she replied, "said the rift was gonn'a be quiet and to go have some normalcy while we could."

"You wouldn't happen to know where our fearless leader is would you?" he asked.

"Nope, he said he had something to do and took off." she told him.

"Ok, thanks, Tosh."

Ianto hung up the phone and looked around the empty Hub.

If Jack thinks I'm just gonn'a hang around waiting for him, he's got another thing coming, Ianto thought, heading back out the cog door. He got in his car and drove home. He could hear music coming from his flat as he came down the hall. Since only one other person had a key, he wasn't too worried as he opened the door.

"Oh, good, your home." Jack said, standing in the doorway to the kitchen.

Ianto just stared. Jack was wearing nothing but a white, ruffled apron and red high heels. Ianto's stunned brain managed to note the red heart embroidered on the front of the apron as Jack walked over to him.

"Did you have a nice day at work?" Jack asked as he helped Ianto out of his overcoat and hung it up.

Ianto gave a grunt as he stared at Jack's bare ass, the ties of the apron tied in a perfect bow right above it.

"That's good." Jack said. "Go have a rest in the lounge, I'll bring you a drink."

Ianto went and sat on the sofa. Jack came in and handed him a glass of scotch.

"Dinner will be ready in a few minutes." he announced cheerfully.

He leaned over the back of the sofa and nibbled on Ianto's ear. Ianto grabbed the back of his head and kissed him.

"There will be none of that before dinner." Jack said, slapping his shoulder.

"How about after?" Ianto asked.

"Ooooo, cheeky." Jack said, giving him a quick kiss before heading back to the kitchen.

A few minutes later Jack called Ianto to the table. Ianto almost passed out as the delicious smells of roast beef and all the trimmings hit him.

"Wow, you went all out." he said, "It smells great."

He held Jack's chair out for him, then sat across from him.

"Mmmmm." he purred, after his first mouthful of food.

Jack beamed.

"If I'd known you were this good of a cook, I'd of chained you to the stove a long time ago." Ianto told Jack with a grin.

"Why Mr Jones, I didn't know you were so kinky." Jack said, swatting his hand.

"You bring it out in me." Ianto told him.

When they had finished eating, Jack stood up and started clearing the table.

"You go and relax, I'll be with you as so as I clean up." he told Ianto.

Ianto watched him go, then decided to help so it would get done quicker. He carried a stack of dishes into the kitchen, then almost dropped them when he saw Jack, standing at the sink, his back to Ianto. The high heels showed of his stong, muscled calves and forced his ass up, making it firm and perky. Ianto set the dishes down and grabbed Jack's hips. He rubbed his trouser covered erection against Jack's ass., making them both groan.

"Now, Mr Jones, enough of that, I need to get these dishes done." Jack protested.

"Don't let me stop you." Ianto told him, sucking on his neck. "I'll just amuse myself."

He reached between Jack's legs and cupped his balls, gently squeezing them. Jack moaned. Ianto sucked on his ear lobe, then ran his tongue in his ear. Jack's whole body shivered. Ianto slid his other hand under Jack's apron and slowly stroked his cock, running his thumb over the leaking slit.

"You are so hot, Jack." he purred, " My naughty little house wife."

Jack thrust his hips back, moaning. Ianto let go of his cock ran his hand along his ass, chuckling when he felt the moisture on his hole.

"Such a good little wife," Ianto growled, " all ready for me."

He spun Jack around and kissed him, his tongue pushing past his lips, claiming his mouth until they haad to break apart to breathe.

"Put that pretty mouth to work." Ianto said, pushing Jack to his knees as he undid his belt.

Jack unzipped his fly and freed his cock from his pants. In one motion, he took it down his throat, making Ianto Ianto groan. Seeing Jack on his knees, in that apron and heels, working his mouth on his cock had Ianto on the edge in no time. He pulled Jack to his feet and backed him up until his ass hit the breakfast table. He pushed Jack on to his back and lifted his legs so they were over his shoulders. He lined his cock up and thrust until he was balls deep in Jack. He set a quick pace, pounding into Jack. Jack withered and moaned as Ianto hit his prostrate with every stroke. When he felt himself getting close , he grabbed Jack's cock and stroked it, twisted his fist around the head on every up stroke.

Jack shouted as cum erupted over Ianto's fist. Ianto felt Jack tighten around him as he came. He thrust a couple more times, the stilled as he came. He felt Jack's legs shaking and gently lowered them to the floor. Jack sat up and kissed him, the slid to the floor in front of him. He licked Ianto clean, then tucked him neatly away and did up his trousers. Ianto pulled him to his feet and kissed him, running his tongue inside of his mouth, tasting himself.

"Such a good wife." Ianto told him, squeezing his ass. "You finish cleaning up, I'm gonn'a go watch the telly."

He headed toward the door.

"OH, Jack," he said, stopping in the doorway. " I love the apron."


End file.
